dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Planeshifted Chapter 4
The party waited. As the hours slipped by, the oppressive sun finally set beyond the horizon and the city becoming oddly empty. Katrina: We will meet the informant while he talks with a few guards he has paid off (unfurling a map). It is taking place on this old trench road. I am not a warrior...so I have no advice in how you plan on ambushing this person...I will leave that up to you. Sir Duran: Where will they be coming from? Katrina: Out of the mines and then down the side road. Sir Duran stands out in the open and Hector hides inside a small building. Katrina: I am not sure standing in front of the path is the best way to lure our informant out... Sir Duran: Oh I wonder were my blue light friend went I’m all alone just the blue light dwarf whatever will I do! A twenty foot cloud of fog forms around Duran, blocking his vision. Katrina casts a dispel magic spell and the fog dissipates, revealing a slightly tall broad figure clad in a black cloak. It shuffles back and forth making strange clicking sounds. Hector ducks out of hiding and throws a flask of slumber sand at the figure. It strikes the informant solidly, but has no effect. Duran unsheathes his shortsword and attacks the informant. His weapon is not able to slice through the creature’s thick carapace. Hector throws an acid flask, but the stranger nimbly redirects the flask away from him using his thin insectoid arm. Duran pushes the informant over, and a strange quasi-real membrane forms around the prone figure. The membrane distorts the figures location. Hector throws a flask of liquid salts at the target, but, because of the informant’s distorted location, the liquid salts land behind the target. Duran attacks with his shortsword, but he also is fooled by the membrane. Sir Duran: Balls… The insectoid arm appears from the membrane, dripping poison, and pinches at Duran. Duran dodges the blow. The figure tries to climb to it’s feet, but Duran attacks it. His shortsword hits and slices deep into the carapace. The figure drops back to the ground, lifeless. Hector: Lets tie him up. Hector attempts the tie the figure up, but a claw snaps outward from the membrane at hits Hector critically. Hector becomes stunned. Sir Duran: What the hell…I dropped him. The Informant climbs to its feet. Three pinchers close on Hector. Hector not being able to dodge, is hit and knocked unconscious. The informant turns to grab duran, but fails. Katrina launches an acid arrow at the informant. Duran runs over to Hector and pours a potion down his throat. Hector tumbles to his feet and draws his shortsword. Hector attacks with his shortsword and hits. The informant stumbles back. A cloud forms, causing everybody within it to become sick. The cloud dissipates within seconds and Hector, Duran, and the informant are all too sick to fight. Hector quickly recovers from his sickness and unsheathes his rapier. Hector runs at the target and attacks. The rapier pierces deep into his foes flesh and the insectoid being collapses to the ground. Katrina: Let me deal with him. (Throws back the figure’s hood) Shit...a thri-kreen ...my spells only effect humans...I did not expect this... Kulsalth: If it has information I could revive it and allow you to talk to it. Hector: Grrr…I didn’t want to use my last wish on this. (Duran binds the dead informant) I wish the informant was alive. Kulsalth: Now that I have granted you your wishes, you owe a dept to us Efreeti . We will come calling when we expect your side of the deal fullfilled mortal. I was surprised you never wondered why I was telling you genie rules for wishes....and I am no genie. Kulsalth disappears in a puff of smoke. Katrina: I kinda saw that coming. Question it and hurry. Hector: Hello, I am aware that you are from the Black scorpions and I request something of you. I want your guild to lay a trap for the vengeance knight, Cordelia. Informant: As you wish. You bested me and spared me. As an honor to m guild, I will aid you. Duran: How can we trust you? You’re a bloody killer Hector: We will have to go with it. It’s our only option. How could you aid us in this trap? Informant: We already know of you and the vengeance knight after you. You simply come back with me, we send for her saying we got you and whoever is left standing (which will be you with some of my help) walks away while we get paid for the other. Duran: Great ether we have a trap or were trapped...balls. Hector: Sounds Good. I hope this works... Hector goes to cut the ropes to the informant, but he notices the ropes have already been cut. Informant: And next time, know you cannot bind a Thri-Kreen with rope...our claws are like razors. I will also inform you...the guard I am meeting tonight is the vengeance knight. Hector: Oh well. Glad you’re able to take care of yourself... Informant: Follow me inside. The thri-kreen leads the party into the cave and into an open room with a small entrance into another chamber, in which stands two more Thri-Kreen ready for combat. Moments later Cordelia enter a side chamber behind the party. Cordelia: You played your roles well Thri-Kreen, in exchange for their heads you keep your own. Sir Duran: I knew it! This last time I go with humans! Hector: You end here, Cordelia. Sir Duran: Don’t you ever die? Cordelia: No...I will meet my time, but until then I will deliver the skulls of those my employer wants to him. Duran gets out his spear and shield. Hector unsheathes his scimitar. Cordelia: Come weaklings, I dislike striking those weaker than me first! Hector attacks Cordelia but fumbles his weapon. A green mist starts to leak into the chamber from several cleverly hidden tubes in the wall. It burns the party’s throat as they breath. A quasi-real membrane forms around each thri-Kreen. Cordelia: You betrayed me! How dare you insignificant pest! Hector: Duran, Katrina, Let’s get out of here. Katrina: Go! (Her skin liquefies as she speaks.) Informant: Stupid Knight...There is a price on your head, one we paid most handsomely for too! Cordelia: Your friend will not be coming...she turned into a puddle as she was about to reach the door. Duran: not my precious. Now who’s butt am I going pinch. Hector: Pinch Cordelia's...With your sword. Duran: Are ye daft? My sword melted in that gas. Cordelia: I'll remove your hand from your arm if you try. We have a bigger problem. They said I had a price on my head... Hector: I would see why somebody wanted you killed. Duran: Wouldn’t doubt it. Hell, I’d had put money on ya. Cordelia: You do not understand. Few would try to kill a knight of the shield, fewer still a vengeance knight, and even fewer a vengeance knight hired by the pasa of the port. Hector: Let me guess; you want us to help you. Duran: You piss people off...been doing it to us since we appeared....you’re a pest bet you make lot enemies. The thri-kreen emerges from the cave. Cordelia: Plus...we have three other pest to take care of...you handle the weaker one...those two are mine. Hector: You better not turn on us after this. Cordelia: Knights have honor. Duran: Right hector that worked before I say we leave her ass here alone. Hector draws his scimitar and runs after the weaker thri-kreen. Duran: I don’t know what to do...don’t know who to trust anymore....my code...it’s... Cordelia batters the other two thri-kreen with her trident. Cordelia: Sir, help me put this beast down! It betrayed us both and a sign of good will aid your case to my employer! Cordelia thrusts her trident and it rips through one of the tri-kreens. Cordelia: Sir...if you flee I have to take you out. If you come with me, we both can leave this city together, and if my employer deems you...fit you can live. Plus...if someone if hunting me, you two will be far easier to catch, and you have information about me. What do you think they will do to you!? Hector slices through one of the thri-kreen. The last one flees into the cave. Sir Duran has fled the battle. Cordelia: We have to flee together. My employer might let you live, and i am your only means of escape from the city. If someone they hired is hunting me, it is someone with enough influence to scare even the pasa or princes. And if we separate, you have information about me, they will find you and use it and dispose of you....do you understand? Hector: I can't say I trust you, but my partner has left me and I see no other way. Especially since I don't know my way around this world. Cordelia: Wait....this is the desert....we can see for miles...that dwarf is gone. I see him not... Hector: huh...The sand dunes are probably taller than him. Cordelia: He had to far to run to get to a sand dune...we have to get back to the city, now. Cordelia leads Hector to her ship hidden not far away, and immediately set sail back towards Calimshan. Cordelia: You aid me in getting out of this city alive...and it will be a life debt. I will keep you alive and let you go free. The boat sails effortlessly into a dock of Calimshan, oddly you see no one attending the docks. Hector: Okay, let’s find my dwarf. The sand docks are normally filled with men repairing and stocking boats, but not a living soul can be seen in any direction in the city a few man sized rats disappear into the sewer but nothing else remarkable catches Hector’s eye. Hector: Where is everyone? Cordelia: I do not know... Head to the bazaar...it is always crowded and there is a big crowd to blend into while we head to the docks... The woman leads Hector through the empty streets, eventually emptying out into a larger plaza filled with stales of men and women selling everything you could imagine under the sun. A single large road, built to allow easy passage of supply trains leads towards the shining sea to the south. The crowd of citizens before you is bewildering. Several thousand have had to pack themselves in the plaza, and no one could move an inch without pushing someone else out of their way. Cordelia: Follow me. The knight pushes her way into the crowd with ease. Most of the civilians dodged her after recognizing her status as a vengeance knight. After several minutes of pushing and shoving Hector and Cordelia manage to break free of the crowd onto the larger street, a clear path to the twin adamantine gates that lead to the ocean docks. Only two guards stood before them, each a heavily built and tattooed genie. Hector: Oh great. Is he the one who accepts passports? Cordelia: Yes they are. The knight pulls out her passport and double checks it. Inside her pocket she also finds a smaller piece of paper. It reads: “In the warehouses, meet me and he gets the dwarf” Hector: We have to go. I can't leave him behind! Cordelia: (Frustrated) Fine. She advances towards the gate and hands the paper over to the guards, the gates winging open seconds later. Gatekeeper: Your boat has been paid for, human. Vengeance knight, you are wanted at warehouse 3. Cordelia: ...I think we might die. Hector: I don't care. That dwarf is the last thing that I have from my homeland and we will save him. The knight starts forward, her gait slower than normal, and her gaze searching the buildings around. Cordelia: This is dock 3, he is here and so is your friend. Cordelia and Hector enter warehouse 3. Out of nowhere a man in a cloak flies from the shadows and pins Hector with ease. Cordelia: Let him go....he simply wants to leave this city. Cordelia draws her trident. Hector: What the? Let go of me! A dagger with an elaborate jade hilt decorated with numerous jewels is pressed against Hector’s neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Cloaked Man: (To Hector) Silence and you might live. I am only here for the woman, but removing a tongue, ear...or head is much easier than letting you live. (To Cordelia) Now Cordelia, does your employer know you are allowing these men to live? That is not what a vengeance knight does... Cordelia: Since when does the great Barrabus the Gray care what I do? Hector: Everyone cares what you do in this country. Barrabus the Gray (Formally Cloaked Man): None care what I do...more correctly none dare to interfere with what I do. Duran: Hector!? Hector: Exactly, I don't care what you do, so you should let me and my friends go. Barrabus: ....Did I not say stay silent? Duran: Hector? How did you get here? The man produces another dagger and quickly severs a finger from Hector. Hector: Ahhhh! Duran: Let him go! You have the bitch. Kill her and let us leave this place. Barrabus: ...Do all dwarves compensate with a big mouth? Cordelia, are you less of a knight then that dwarf? And Hector....you really need to learn to listen. Next time you speak this dagger will steal the rest of your life from that pathetic form of yours. You will be no better than the hundreds of other no named targets I have left lying in these streets. Duran: Why do you want us? We are not your mark, assassin. Barrabus: I do not want you. But as of this moment you are valuable to me. And besides...there is a nice bag of gold for both of you alive or dead. Duran: How is it everyone wants our heads, but no one knows us or respects us.....balls. Barrabus: You appear in the sky; clad in blue flames...it is no big surprise someone wants your bodies to examine. Duran: That wasn’t us we just pretended to be those guys. Barrabus: Do you really think I would get my intelligence wrong? How stupid do I look? Not possibly as dumb as you. Cordelia launches her trident at the cloaked man. Cordelia: Run! The man easily leaps off of Hector, landing a few feet away allowing the trident to pass harmlessly where he had been seconds before. Barrabus: Stay out of my way, like the insects you are, and I will allow you to scurry away with your life. (To Duran) Should have known dwarves made poor knight. Even behind all of their bravado, each fears for their life more than someone else’s. Smart choice Hector: (To Cordelia) Cordelia…good luck. Duran: Haha! Your wrong assassin I just hate her guts. Hector and Duran run out of the warehouse. A web appears from under the man’s cloak and holds Cordelia helpless. The man stabs Cordelia relentlessly, killing her. Hector and Duran make it to their ship that has been waiting on them. Duran: You okay, Hector. Hector: I left a part of me behind...literally. Duran: Sorry about your finger. Hector: Let’s just get sailing. Duran: Agreed. To Be Continued…